


Covers Inspired by "and stand there at the edge of my affections"

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Logic, Love Letters, M/M, illogic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#10/? fanfic covers</p></blockquote>





	Covers Inspired by "and stand there at the edge of my affections"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and stand there at the edge of my affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187762) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Mobile%20Uploads/andstandattheedgeofmyaffectionsfrontcover_zps2ea957ee.jpg.html)         [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Mobile%20Uploads/andstandattheedgeofmyaffectionsbackcover_zpse03cb93e.jpg.html)

 

 

 

inspired by [coloredink](../users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink)'s fantastic "[and there at the edge of my affection](187762?page=1#comments)"

_(more of my work[on tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/))_

**Author's Note:**

> #10/? fanfic covers


End file.
